The Other Half of the Sacred Bitbeasts
by royalphoenix
Summary: 4 boys and 2 girls are more then meets the eye. They have a connection with the sacred bitbeasts, is this why they are after them? The story is better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The other half of the sacred bitbeasts

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, may go up though

**Chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are Crimson, Black, Ice, Silver, White, and Blue; also I own their real names.

Ok now that's done, let's start the story.

* * *

A teenage girl walked down the street. Well if ya looked closely you'd see that she was levitating a few centimetres so the ground. The teenager had long off white coloured hair that reached her lower back and she wore a red dress. The aura around her was that of a mystical, majestic being. She was around 16 years old. 

A teenage girl around her age was beside her. She had black hair the same length as the other and wore a very dark red dress, which almost looked black. She too had the aura of mystical and majestic around her and she too was 16 years old.

They were sisters, twins in fact but ya wouldn't have guessed it. The girl with the off white hair had an emotional, caring look upon her face, whereas her sister had an emotionless, battle ready look. These 2 were the complete opposite of each other.

"Can ya sense them Black?" asked the off white hair teen.

"Yes, they aren't far away, Crimson," replied Black in a monotone.

"The other's are there as well," said Crimson, "where are the guys when we need them?"

"Who cares I'm going after the bitbeasts now," said Black, with determination on her face. She took off towards Tyson's dojo.

"She'll never learn," said a voice from behind Crimson. She turned around and faced 4 teenage guys all around 17.

"Silver, you airhead, you'll never learn to keep that mouth of yours, shut," snapped Crimson. Silver opened his mouth but closed it again after receiving a death glare from Crimson.

"You should have never been given the privilege of becoming a sacred bitbeast," Crimson continued to have a go at Silver. (AN: sounds like 2 people we all know and love, I.e. Kai and Tyson when they argue)

"Calm down, Crimson," said another boy.

"You expect me to calm down, Blue. After all, my sister has gone after the bitbeasts, and I here I'm arguing with the airhead. So how the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Crimson yelled. Ice stepped forward and pulled Crimson into a hug to calm her down.

"Let's just go and find your sister before she does any damage," Ice said softly to Crimson. Crimson nodded.

They all headed the way Black went, towards Tyson's Grandpa's dojo. Crimson found Black advancing on the all-famous Bladebreakers.

"Black, what the hell do ya think ya doing?" yelled Crimson.

"Stay out of this sis, I'm getting the bitbeasts," Black snapped.

"Bianca, knock it off," Crimson continued to yell. Black growled when Crimson mentioned her name.

"I'll deal with you later, sis," growled Black. Just as Black was about to hurt the Bladebreakers, Crimson tackled her. The 2 sisters fought. Black pinned Crimson down on the ground and held a sharp object to her throat. Crimson smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" asked Black.

"Nothing, just that you won't kill me, yet," replied Crimson. She flipped her sister over and grabbed the sharp object, which happened to a dagger, and held in to Black's throat.

"Go ahead, do it," encouraged Black.

"No I'm not like you," replied Crimson as she released Black and broke the dagger in half. She turned and walked back to her friends and the airhead.

"Crimson, look out," yelled White. Crimson turned around to find a black fireball heading towards her. She placed her arms in front of her face and waited from the fireball to engulf her, but it never came. She looked up to find Blue and Ice had saved her. Blue specialized in water and Ice, well, he specialized in ice. Crimson who was pissed off and her sister by now, took a step forward and crimson flames erupted out from around her legs and feet. Her eyes glowed a crimson colour as well. She created a fireball at threw it towards her sister. White, Silver, Blue and Ice stepped in front of the Bladebreakers just in case the fire was sent the Bladebreakers way. Around Black's legs and feet were black flames and her eyes glowed black. Black dodged Crimson's fireball and threw one back at her sister, who easily dodged it as well. Wings purely made of crimson flames appeared on Crimson's back. She took to flight.

Black done the same as wings made of black fire sprouted from her back. The two sisters continued to fight in mid-air. The Bladebreakers looked on. All they saw was blurs of black and red fireballs being thrown in every direction. Silver, Blue, White and Ice knew not to get involved with the fight between the sisters.

After a full on 10 minutes Black had hit Crimson. She fell and hit the ground hard on her back. A loud cruching noise was heard, and Crimson knew that a rib or 2 were broken.

"What are you going to do now sister?" asked Black as she straddled her sister.

"Stop you from hurting the boys," Crimson snarled as she sent a fireball towards Black. And being at close range, it hit her right in the chest. Black screamed as she felt the red fire hit her. Crimson used this as a distraction and wriggled herself out of Black's grasp. Crimson walked back to her friends. However Black threw a black fireball towards her.

"Crimson, look out, again," yelled Ice. Crimson turned and saw the fireball heading towards her. She didn't have time or the energy to block it and escape so she held her arms in front of her face and waited for the incoming attack, again.

Kai felt his beyblade becoming warm form within his pocket. He took his beyblade out and found Dranzer glowing, before she came out in her majestic red glory. Dranzer looked more real then what she did when she was in a beybattle. Kai reached out and actually felt her feathers between his fingers. Dranzer flew to Crimson and wrapped her wings around Crimson in order to protect her. Crimson opened her eyes and found red feathers. She turned around and was greeted by Dranzer.

"Hey girl, long time, no see," said Crimson softly.

"Daniella. It is a pleasure to see you again," Dranzer replied. Black's fireball fizzed out as soon as it touched Dranzer's wings. Crimson smiled. So the phoenix remembered her. Well she should. After all they are a part of each other. Isn't that why Crimson came looking for Dranzer.

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** I had this story posted up on my other account but I deleted it and decided to put it on this account. Anyways please tell me what you think? Luv Phoenix. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The other half of the sacred bitbeasts

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, may go up though

**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are Crimson, Black, Ice, Silver, White, and Blue; also I own their real names.

Thanks to JusticeDream for reviewing.

* * *

"I see you master has looked after you well," said Crimson breaking the silence. 

"Yes. He is kind even if he doesn't show it," said Dranzer. Dranzer unfurled from around Crimson. Dranzer lowered herself so that Crimson could climb on her back.

* * *

"I don't believe this," said a shocked Tyson, "Why the hell is Dranzer helping the girl?"

"Because the girl is more than meets the eye," Sliver simply said.

"Who are they?" asked Ray.

"And who are you?" Max added.

"The girl riding Dranzer is Daniella but she prefers to be called Crimson. The girl's she's fighting is her sister Bianca, but call her Black unless you want an early death," said White.

"And I'm Duncan, but call me Blue. The one that just explained about the 2 girls' is Diego, but we call him White. The guy standing next to me is Draco but call him Silver, and the guy who told Crimson to watch out, is Wayne, he prefers to be called Ice," said Blue.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked glaring at Silver, Blue, White and Ice.

"For the sacred bitbeasts: Dranzer, Black Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon, Draciel and Wolborg," said Ice.

"But Black Dranzer and Wolborg aren't sacred bitbeast," argued Max.

"They are the 2 secret bitbeasts. They were hidden when the other 4 were going through a hard time," replied Silver.

"And now they have to be returned to their rightful owners," said White, trying to finish the conversation, otherwise their true identities would be revealed.

* * *

"Dranzer attack," yelled Crimson. Dranzer sent a bigger red fireball towards Black. This time Black threw her arms over her face. A black phoenix came and protected Black just at the last moment. Crimson growled as she recognized who it was: Black Dranzer.

"How come both of my bitbeasts are out of their blade, whereas the others aren't?" asked Kai.

"All will be explained when the time comes," said Ice without taking his eyes off the battle that raged between the 2 sisters.

"Look sis, I'm only saying this once, I don't want to hurt you, but if you continue to fight me, then you will leave me no choice but to," Crimson said trying to reason with Black.

"I don't care," said Black flatly, as she sat on Black Dranzer.

"Silver was right, you will never change," yelled Crimson before ordering Dranzer to attack. Black ordered Black Dranzer to retaliate. Ice had just about enough of the sisters fighting each other.

"Stop fighting, it won't get you anywhere," Ice yelled. Dranzer flew down to Ice so that Crimson could speak to him.

"You might want to rephrase that. Don't forget my sister can't help but fight. It's in her blood," said Crimson, panting, "You can return to your master, Dranzer." Crimson jumped off Dranzer's back and Dranzer disappeared back into Kai's beyblade. Black told Black Dranzer to go as well. Crimson, who had a lot of cuts, burns, bruises and a broke bone or 2, collapsed. Ice caught her before she hit the ground. Black, who was exhausted and had various cuts and burns, herself, staggered over to Crimson and Ice.

"Stay away from her," growled Ice. Black stopped walking over to her.

"You know me better then anyone, I can help her," said Black.

"No, we will not let you corrupt our leader anymore," snapped Ice, "Just stay away from her."

"Um… you can take her inside and we'll call the hospital," said Tyson.

"No," said Silver, "She will not go to the hospital. She will heal herself, just give her time." Ice carried Crimson, bridal style, into the dojo and gently placed her on the couch. She stirred but didn't awake. Silver helped Black inside the dojo. Ice kept watch over Crimson throughout the night. During the early hours of the morning he succumbed to sleep. He knelt down, folded his arms next to Crimson's hand and placed his head on his arms.

* * *

Later in the morning, Crimson awoke. She saw Ice fast asleep next to her. She reached up and gently grabbed some of his icy blue hair. This made Ice slightly flinch when she touched him.

"Morning," she said as she gazed at him with her blue eyes. He met Crimson's gaze with his black eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ice asked.

"Fine," she replied sitting up. She pulled Ice into a hug.

"Hows Black?" Crimson asked, her voice was muffled by Ice's clothes.

"Take a look for yourself," he said moving slightly so that Crimson could see Black on another couch. Silver was looking after her. Black had yet to regain consciousness.

"What have I done?" Crimson asked herself.

"You have done nothing. It was that god forsaken sister of yours that started the fight," Ice growled. A tear slid down Crimson's cheek. She tried to move off the couch but pain shot through her body. Ice placed a hand on her shoulder and gentle pushed her back down.

"Don't move, you have 2 broken ribs," he said in a soothing voice. Crimson sighed, making pain shoot through her body again.

During the day Crimson kept watching her sister. Black didn't regain consciousness until the following day.

"So you're awake," said Crimson. Black growled at her before Silver fussed over her. Crimson loved to see her sister be treated like a helpless person. Kai walked into the room and saw that both girls were up. He leaned against the wall.

"Ok, why the hell did my bitbeasts help you 2?" he asked. Both Black and Crimson looked at each other then amused themselves with the blankets that were covering them.

"Well, tell me," Kai demanded.

"No," Crimson said quietly.

"Tell me," Kai yelled.

"No," Crimson yelled. Bad mistake. Pain shot through her body making her double over in pain. Kai seeing this walked up to Crimson to see if she was alright. Black managed to get off the couch, even with a broken leg and walked, more like limbed, over to Crimson. She sat down on Crimson's couch. She pushed Crimson back into a laying position. She they closed her eyes and a black aura surrounded her. She placed a hand just above Crimson's chest and the aura healed Crimson's broken ribs.

"Thanks sis," said Crimson as she took a deep breath in without any pain shooting through her body. She then did what Black had done to her. Her red aura healed Black's broken leg. Ice walked in just after Crimson finished.

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** so what ya think? R&R. Luv Phoenix. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The other half of the sacred bitbeasts

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, may go up though

**Chapter:** 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are Crimson, Black, Ice, Silver, White, and Blue; also I own their real names.

* * *

Thanks to Ajrin, JusticeDream, naioka1992 for reviewing.

* * *

"I told you to stay the hell away from Crimson," he yelled at Black. 

"I healed your precious lover. And besides you can't tell me to stay away from my own sister," Black yelled back. Ice and Black glared at each other before walking out of the room in opposite directions, leaving Kai and Crimson alone in the room.

"Tell my why my bitbeasts helped you 2," pleaded Kai.

"I'm sorry, I can't, but all will be revealed to you soon," said Crimson. Kai reached out and wiped a tear away from her cheek. She hadn't realised that she had been crying. She looked into Kai's eyes. Dranzer had told her that Kai was a good master to her and she could see it through his gorgeous crimson eyes.

"Dranzer's right," she said randomly.

"Huh," said Kai looking confused.

"Dranzer said that you were a good master to her," said Crimson.

"She did?" asked Kai. Crimson nodded. She stood up and walked outside. She sat in a tree.

So they had found 5 of the 6 sacred bitbeasts, but where was Wolborg. She could sense him close by but that was it. She couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Her sister had that ability. Crimson had an ability too. But she never learnt it. What was the point? Her ability was that of protecting her friends and being a better fighter then Black. Yep, that's right, she was better than Black, even though Black seem the more powerful one, Crimson keeps all her power on the inside. Not like Black, she showed off her power. Still each and everyone to the sacred bitbeasts had a special ability but only Black showed her, the others kept theirs hidden.

* * *

Crimson stayed up in the tree for ages. The others searched and searched for her but they couldn't find her. Finally Ice found her. He jumped up into the tree to find a sleeping Crimson. He shook his head and gentle picked her up. He carried her into the dojo and placed her down on the couch. She stirred and snuggled deeper into Ice's chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead while stroking her off white hair. Ice stood up and walked out of the room but immediately ran back in as he heard a bang. He saw that Crimson had rolled off the couch and was now looking very confused. The others including the Bladebreakers ran in to see what happened. Crimson rubbed the back of her head. She stood up and looked at everyone while blinking a couple of time. 

"What's up?" she asked, "I'm hungry." Ice, Blue, Silver, White and Black fell, anime style. Crimson grinned before she pushed passed Tyson and entered the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later with an apple. She quietly munched on it.

"I can sense him," said Black a few hours later.

"Sense who?" the Bladebreakers minus Kai asked.

"Don't worry. We know who she's talking about," said White.

"He's getting nearer," said Black. Just then a knock at the door was heard.

"He's here," Black said. Tyson went to answer the door. He came back into the lounge room a few minutes later in Tala in tow. Black lunged at him. Crimson groaned as she went to stop her sister from hurting Tala. Crimson dragged Black back to where she was sitting.

"Ok, that was weird," Tala said, "So who are you?" Crimson, Ice, Blue, White, Silver and Black all introduced themselves. Crimson signalled Ice to follow her and to the others to keep an eye on Black.

* * *

Crimson walked outside. Ice wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"So how are ya going to get Wolborg?" she asked.

"Good question. I dunno. How are you going to get Dranzer?" he asked.

"By taking her," she said as she turned around and came face to face with Ice.

"I know what we are doing will enrage the Bladebreakers and Tala but we have to do it. We have to steal the sacred bitbeasts so that they won't be used for evil," said Crimson.

"I agree," replied Ice. Blue eyes met black as the stared into each other's eyes before Ice lowered his head and captured Crimson's lips in a chaste kiss. A smiled danced onto Crimson's face as they parted. She enjoyed the kiss and so did Ice. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top of hers.

* * *

Laughter from inside the dojo snapped the 2 outta their own little world. Crimson sighed before she headed back inside. 

The group apparently were truth or dare. Everyone was laughing at Tyson. His dare had been to dress like a female for the remainder of the night. He wore a pink mini skirt and a white top, all supplied by Hilary. Crimson and Ice sat down and joined the game.

"Crimson, truth or dare?" asked Tyson.

"Dare," replied Crimson confidently.

"I dare you to sit on Kai's lap," said Tyson. Crimson, Kai and Ice glared at Tyson. She stood up and walked over to Kai, not without kicked Tyson hard on the arse on her way over to Kai. She sat down. Tyson rubbed the spot were she kicked him.

"Black, truth or dare?" Crimson asked. She knew her sister wouldn't back down from a dare. And she was right.

"I dare you to French kiss Tyson for 2 minutes," replied Crimson. Black shrugged and kissed Tyson. Tyson blushed a deep red colour.

"That's twice you got me," said Tyson to Crimson.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Crimson, as she smirked on the inside.

"You kicked me now the kiss with Black," replied Tyson.

"Did I kick you," she said innocently. Of course she knew that she had kicked him as she made sure it was a hard kick.

"Tyson, you will never win against her. She has a manipulative mind," said Silver, "So I suggest you shut up while you're behind." Tyson had his back turned to Crimson and so she poked her tongue out at him making everyone laugh.

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** R&R and tell me what you though of it. Luv Phoenix. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The other half of the sacred bitbeasts

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, may go up though

**Chapter:** 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are Crimson, Black, Ice, Silver, White, and Blue.

* * *

"Anyways Kai, truth or Dare?" Black asked. 

"Truth," said Kai. Crimson felt him shift underneath her.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" asked Black.

"No," Kai answered a little too quickly. No one except Crimson picked up on it so she let it drop.

"Tala, truth or dare?" asked Kai.

"Dare," Tala said with a huge grin on his face. Seeing as Kai still had to get back at Tyson he said the same dare that Tyson had used with Crimson. Tala happily stood up and dumped himself on Tyson's lap.

"Why me?" asked Tyson to know one in particular. This make everyone laugh.

"Ice, Truth or dare?" asked Tala.

"Dare," he replied looking pissed off at Tyson still.

"I dare you to um…kiss Crimson on the lips," said Tala. Ice stood up and made his way over to Crimson and Kai. He leant down and whispered, "This is going to be the easiest dare ever." And with that he kissed Crimson. Silver, Blue, White and Black were used to seeing those 2 kiss, but everyone else were shocked at how much passion they were putting into the kiss. Crimson felt Kai tense.

'He's jealous,' she thought to herself, 'so he does like someone.' She smiled as she and Ice parted.

"White truth or dare?" Ice asked.

"Truth," replied White.

"When's the last time you got aroused?" asked Ice, as he laughed.

"What?" White yelled.

"Answer the question," Ice said, still laughing.

"A couple of months ago," White said in a quiet voice, "Blue, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Blue, hoping the dare wasn't to humiliating.

"I dare you to choose dare for the rest of the game," said White.

"Crimson, truth or dare?" asked Blue.

"Dare," she replied. Blue went into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later in a glass full of a thick liquid.

"I dare you to drink this," he said shoving it into Crimson's hands. She sniffed at it and could detect that it contained milk, coke, soy sauce, hot chilli sauce, hot mustard and she could see that it had flakes of tuna in it. She shrugged and drunk the whole glass in one gulp.

"Yum, more?" she asked.

"You're sick, you know that," said Black.

"Hilary, truth or dare?" asked Crimson. Hilary had been hiding in between Max and Ray.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to go you to the guy that you like and kiss him, however it has to be someone in this room," said Crimson. Hilary got up and started circling the group until she reached; yep you guessed it, Tyson. She quickly pecked him on the cheek before sitting back down.

"Kai, truth or dare?" asked Hilary and she tried to stop the blush from going to her cheeks.

"Dare," he said in a monotone.

"I dare you to sleep with Crimson tonight, in the same bed and it has to be a single bed," said Hilary bursting out into a fit of laughter. Both Crimson and Kai groaned.

* * *

Crimson glared at Ice, Silver, White, Blue and Black. She stood up and walked outside with the others following her. 

"Tonight, when they are asleep we will get the bitbeasts then leave," said Crimson, "I suppose that Hilary's dare isn't all that bad. I mean I get to be closer to Dranzer." Everyone nodded.

"So, Silver, you like me huh?" asked Black.

"Don't start on that," he said.

"Yeah let the air head have time to confess how much he really likes you," teased Crimson.

"You hot-headed bitch," said Silver as he tackled Crimson. Crimson shot a fire ball at him and he yelped as it hit his shoulder. He created a gust of wind. Crimson however stood her ground. Her wings made of fire burst from her back and she took to flight. Silver, too, floated in mid air. He didn't need wings, as his specialty was air. Both were laughing and having fun firing their attacks at each other. However it got out of control and Silver's wind put Crimson's wings out. She fell. Ice, how also had summoned his wings, which were made purely out of ice, flew up and caught Crimson.

"I think you 2 have had enough fun," he said as he gently placed Crimson back on the ground.

* * *

The group walked back inside. Everyone was silent and their was some sort of tension in the air when the 6 walked into the room the others were. In. they shrugged it off. 

"I'm going to bed," White said as he yawned, making his fangs visible. He turned and walked out the room to the bedroom. Blue and Silver followed him. Crimson yawned. She tried to sneak up to the others but Tyson stood at the doorway.

"Aw come on Ty, I'm tired," Crimson pouted.

"Your dare. Remember," Tyson said. Crimson groaned and turned to Kai.

"Where's the bedroom?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll show you," Tyson said as he grabbed Crimson and dragged her towards Kai's bedroom.

* * *

Tyson pushed Crimson into the room and stood guard at the door until Kai came. He gave Kai a friendly push which earned him one of Kai's death glares. Kai watched as Tyson walked away and closed the door. He turned around to find Crimson sitting on the bed with her arms folded around her chest. 

Kai climbed into bed and looked at Crimson's back. Crimson sat tensely. She hated Tyson for this dare. She slowly turned around and climbed into bed, her back against Kai. A few minutes later she sat up in bed trying to scratch her back. She moved that much trying to reach the itchy spot that Kai looked at her and sighed before moving her hands away and scratching her back for her. As soon as his fingers touched her (she had a one of Hilary's old shirts on) he felt a wave of familiarity wash over him. He felt like he's known Crimson forever.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** R&R and tell me what you though of it. alsoplease go and R&R StrataDranzer's stories. i'll update when i can.Luv Phoenix. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The other half of the sacred bitbeasts

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, may go up though

**Chapter:** 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are Crimson, Black, Ice, Silver, White, and Blue; also I own their real names.

* * *

"Thanks," Crimson sighed in relief when the itch went away.

"I feel as if I know you from somewhere," Kai said.

Crimson smiled, "You have known me your whole life. Well half of me anyway." Kai looked at Crimson more confused then ever.

"All will be explained when the time is right. I'm sorry if we keep repeating that but we just can't say. For your safety and ours," she said. Kai nodded.

"I just hope…" Kai started.

"Shh," Crimson whispered. She was looking at the door. She created a fireball and shot it at the door, earning yelps from the other side as the door begun to burn. Crimson smirked.

"Get to bed now," Kai and Crimson yelled in unison. They could see everyone walking away. Crimson got up and went to the door. She held her hands over it. a red aura surrounded her hands and the door was there, intact as if the event just then never had occurred. Crimson climbed back into back.

"Night," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Hn," was the only reply.

* * *

Crimson opened her eyes. She turned over and saw that Kai was fast asleep. She looked at the clock and smiled and the numbers flashed 12.09am.

"Perfect," she whispered. She climbed out of bed without waking Kai and went to get dressed in her unusual dress. She crept up to Kai's bedside table and found Dranzer lying there. She picked it up and crept outside and waited for the others.

* * *

She climbeda tree and leaned back and waited. A couple of minutes later Ice came out with Wolborg in his hands. Silver and Blue were next and White ran out a few minutes after them.

"Come on," she whispered as she waited for her sister.

"Crimson," her sister said softly. Crimson jumped from the tree and landed in front of her sister.

"Did you get Black Dranzer?" Black asked.

"That was you job not mine," Crimson whispered harshly. Black looked at her sister as if waiting for orders.

"Forget Black Dranzer. We'll get her later. I promise sis. Just go back inside and get some sleep. Well see-ya soon," said Crimson. Black nodded and disappeared. They held the beyblades out and beams of light erupted from them. Dranzer, Wolborg, Dragoon, Draciel and Driger appeared. They all said hello and climbed onto the beasts. They flew off into the night to a secret hide-out.

* * *

They placed the beyblades there. The beasts returned to the bit chips. Crimson and Ice's wings appeared on their backs and Silver began to levitate in the air. The three helped Blue and White back to the dojo. The all snuck back into it and decided to get breakfast considering that it was nearly 5am. White began to cook breakfast for all them. Tyson came running out when he smelt the food.

Kai woke up to soft laughter. He rolled over and noticed Crimson was missing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting up, getting dressed and walking out to find who was laughing.

Ray, Tala, Black and Max woke up a few minutes later due to Tyson making loud noises in the kitchen. Not one of them noticed that their beyblades were missing.

* * *

Crimson and Black walked outside far away from people who could eavesdrop.

"Can you sense Black Dranzer?" Crimson asked. Black closed her eyes and concentrated on said thing.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'll keep them busy while you look for her," Crimson said.

"Thanks," Black smirked as she walked back into the dojo with Crimson.

"Ice, White, Blue, Silver outside now," she ordered. They obeyed.

"I need you to help me distract the Bladebreakers," she whispered, "Lets get into a playful fight. Enough to fool them thinking we're actually fighting." The guys nodded.

"Who's the target?" Blue asked.

"Me and Ice," was all Crimson said before she threw a fireball at the dojo. The 5 split up and begun to fight. The plan worked because a few seconds after Crimson threw the fireball at the dojo, the Bladebreakers ran out to see what's was wrong.

"Where are you?" Black asked to no-one in particular. She was searching in Kai's room. She turned the room upside down but she still couldn't find Black Dranzer.

"Damnit where are you?" she sighed in frustration. She could still sense her.

'Kai must have her,' she thought as she ran out of the dojo to the others.

Crimson spotted her sister and signally for them to stop fighting. Crimson landed next to Black who just shook her head.

"He's got it," Black whispered. Crimson groaned.

"We'll get her one way or another," Crimson whispered back.

* * *

Later that day, Kai went for a shower while they others lounged around. Crimson suddenly got an idea. If Kai went for a shower he'd would have had to leave Black Dranzer amongst his clothes. She whispered to Black. Black cringed but nodded. Both sisters stood up. Black headed towards the bathroom while Crimson went outside to the bathroom window. She waited for Black to be standing at the bathroom door, ready to unlock the door and dash in to grab Black Dranzer. Crimson sent fireballs towards the bathroom window. She could see through the fire that Black had run in and was now searching for Black Dranzer.

"Gotcha," Black whispered as she spotted Black Dranzer on a silver chain. She grabbed it and ran out. In the meantime, Kai was too occupied with the fireballs. Black ran out and locked the door again. Crimson ceased firing the fireballs and ran back into the dojo.

Kai never noticed that both of his bitbeasts were now missing.

* * *

As night fell, one by one the Bladebreakers went to bed. Crimson and the others stood outside and Black summoned Black Dranzer. White and Blue sat on Black Dranzer while the others flew to the hide-out. There the sisters and the 4 guys stayed. They had the sacred bitbeasts so there was no point in going back to the dojo.

TBC…

**

* * *

**

**Royalphoenix: **sorry its been a while, but i only got inspiration back for this story. anyways R&R please. Luv Phoenix


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The other half of the sacred bitbeasts

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, may go up though

**Chapter:** 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are Crimson, Black, Ice, Silver, White, and Blue; also I own their real names.

* * *

Kai woke up early the next morning. He felt like something or perhaps someone was missing. He looked at spot on his bedside table where Dranzer would have been. He bolted up and rubbed his eyes. He looked again but still Dranzer was not there. He quickly looked around for her. He couldn't find her anywhere.

"Tyson," he yelled, "If this is a joke then the funs over."

Tyson who was in the bedroom next to Kai's woke up with a start. A loud thump was heard as Tyson fell out of bed.

By now Kai was at Tyson's bedroom door.

"Give her back," he said, glaring daggers. Tyson gave Kai a confused look.

"Give Dranzer back," Kai yelled.

"I don't have your stupid firebird," Tyson yelled back at him. Kai growled and stormed into the room. He grabbed Tyson be the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"I will say it one last time. Give Dranzer back," Kai growled.

"I don't have her," Tyson gasped. A hand reached out and tried to pry Kai's hand off Tyson's neck.

"If it makes you feel better I can't find Driger anywhere," Rei said in a calming tone. Kai growled at Tyson and dropped him.

"Thanks Rei," Tyson said as he gasped for air. Tyson got up and went to grab Dragoon to battle Max only to find that HIS beyblade was gone.

"What the?" he cried in confusing.

"Rei. I can't find Dragoon," Tyson said, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Well if you, Kai and me can't find our beyblades then…" Rei began to say. He looked at Tyson

"Max," they yelled in unison.

Max came running in.

"You called," he said cheerfully.

"Where's your beyblade," Kai said from the wall. Max ran back to him room and returned a few minutes later, empty-handed.

"I don't know," he said with sadness in his tone. Max sniffed.

"It's ok. We'll find them soon," Tyson said as he comforted the nearly crying blonde.

"Wolborg. Where are you," came Tala's voice room the living room.

"It's no use," Kai said as the Bladebreakers walked into the living room to find Tala looking under the couch.

"Where are Crimson and the others?" Rei asked. Everyone looked at each other. They ran to the spare bedrooms only to find them empty with no note. Kai turned and walked out.

* * *

Dranzer had come out of her beyblade.

"I'm sorry I had to tear you away from your master," Crimson said.

"That's alright, Daniella. You had to like the others had to. Evil will soon come," Dranzer said. Crimson nodded.

"Thankyou," Crimson said as she hugged the firebird. Dranzer nodded and walked over to her friends. Ice left Wolborg and went over to Crimson.

"Dranzer's right, you know," he said softly as he hugged her.

Blue, White, Silver and Black were all talking to each other and the bitbeasts, while Crimson and Ice watched on.

"Why do I feel like this wasn't the right thing to do?" Crimson whispered, "They were happy before." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't worry," Ice said before kissing her.

* * *

Kai was sitting down in the secluded place on the beach. He was thinking where and Crimson and the other were and how they got the bitbeasts from right under their noses.

* * *

"I'm to get some air," Crimson said as her fire wings appeared and she took to flight. She flew to the beach. For some odd reason, something was attracting her there. She looked around at the nearly empty beach. She sighed and sat down. Her wings disappeared. She watched the ocean, until someone walked up behind her.

"Hello Kai," she said sadly as she turned around to face the person.

"Where is Dranzer?" Kai asked.

"You're one to get straight to the point," she laughed. Kai just glared at her waiting for an answer.

"Dranzer is fine. I'm sorry we had to take the bitbeasts, but it was for you and your team's own good and safety. Please trust me. I would never hurt her. If I did it, would be like hurting a part of me. Please don't try to find us," Crimson said as she stood up. Kai reached out to her but she stepped back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she turned around and flew back to the others, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

"You alright?" Blue asked when Crimson returned. Crimson looked up and nodded but a tear slid down her cheek.

"Get over it," her sister said sternly.

"Unlike you, I have feelings," Crimson shouted at her sister before going to the far corner of the room and sitting down, facing away from everyone. White walked up to her.

"I know how you feel. I didn't want to do this as well," he said. Crimson nodded.

"They'll soon be here. I can feel them," Black said as she looked out the window.

"What, so soon?" Silver cried out.

"We still need training," Ice said.

"Well we better start now," came the male voice of Dragoon. The bitbeasts nodded.

* * *

The bitbeasts trained alongside Crimson and the others.

"Who wants to fight?" Black asked.

"Me, me, me," Dragoon said eagerly. Black Dranzer nodded and soon Black and Silver were sitting onto of Black Dranzer and Dragoon, fighting. Crimson shrugged. She turned and faced the closest thing who just happened to be Driger.

"Let's go," she said as she jumped onto Dranzer, while White jumped onto Driger. Ice and Blue face each other and fought.

"Fire arrow," Crimson ordered Dranzer. Dranzer's loose feathers burst into flames and were sent towards White and Driger.

"Dodge," White yelled. Driger obeyed. Driger began running circles around Dranzer. Crimson growled. Speed was not one of hers and Dranzer's strongest points.

"Driger, Tiger Fang," White ordered. Driger went to bite into Dranzer but before he could Dranzer has sent a fireball right into Driger's mouth. Driger coughed a bit but Dranzer had made sure that the fireball wouldn't hurt him that much. Driger shook his head and returned to the battle. Driger roared and charged.

"Dranzer fly," Crimson ordered. Dranzer obeyed. She spread her red feathered wings and flew out of Driger's path.

"Blazing Gigs," Crimson yelled. Dranzer attacked and hit Driger. White jumped off Driger and admitted their surrender to Crimson and Dranzer. Dranzer flew back down to the ground. Crimson hoped off Dranzer and walked over to Driger. She placed her hands over Driger's wounds and a red aura surrounded her hands, healing Driger. Driger lifted his head and licked Crimson.

* * *

Weeks past and Black kept feeling the evil growing nearer and nearer until eventual it was right in Bakuten City.

"Shit," Crimson hissed.

"What?" Ice asked.

"The evil will go after the Bladebreakers, we have to go," she said. Ice groaned but agreed just like the rest.

* * *

TBC…**

* * *

Royalphoenix: R&R and tell me what you though of it. Luv Phoenix.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The other half of the sacred bitbeasts

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are Crimson, Black, Ice, Silver, White, and Blue; also I own their real names.

* * *

They arrived at the dojo just as Tyson was waking up. Kai was outside on the roof thinking while Rei and Max were washing up the breakfast plates. The bitbeasts and the 6 people walked into the dojo, Kai watching. 

'Why the hell is Dranzer out again?' he thought as he followed Crimson inside.

"We are sorry that we took the bitbeasts but it was for your own safety," White said to the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"The evil is upon us. We will do anything to help Crimson and the others," came the feminine voice of Dranzer.

"Did you just talk?" Tyson asked, dumbfounded.

"What do you think, Ty?" Dragoon asked.

"What evil?" Kai asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that they would come here seeing as you are the bitbeast's owners," Crimson said. Just then the sky grew dark. Black storm clouds rolled in from nowhere. Loud thunder was heard. Lightning flashed through the sky. The winds came and then it started pouring down.

"The evil is a cyclone?" Kai asked, not amused.

"This is no cyclone. This is the work of Cyber Dragoon," Wolborg said.

* * *

The bitbeasts and the group ran out. In the sky were 6 bitbeast shapes with 6 people on them. 

"This time Wolborg and I aren't running," Black Dranzer said.

Dranzer nodded, "We don't intend for you to."

* * *

The cyber bitbeasts landed and the 6 people stood beside them. Cyber Dragoon had a guy with dark blue with silver streaks in it stand next to him. Cyber Draciel had a guy with purple hair beside him. Next to cyber Driger was a woman with long dark green hair. A guy with snow white hair was standing next to a wolf bitbeast: Cyber Wolborg. The 2 that were closest to them were 2 phoenix bitbeasts: one Cyber Dranzer, the other Cyber Black Dranzer. Both had girls standing next to them. Next to Cyber Dranzer was a girl with dark red almost black hair and next to Cyber Black Dranzer was a girl with black hair which had blood red streaks in it. 

"Everyone, ready?" Ice asked as everyone got into fighting positions. The Bladebreakers stood back a bit.

"Prepare to die," the girl next to Cyber Dranzer said as she laughed evilly.

"In your dreams," Crimson shouted back. The 12 people next to the bitbeasts climbed onto the back of the bitbeasts and attacked. Cyber Driger against Driger. Cyber Dragoon against Dragoon. Cyber Draciel against Draciel. Cyber Wolborg against Wolborg. Cyber Black Dranzer against Black Dranzer and Cyber Dranzer against Dranzer.

* * *

The Bladebreakers watched as all chaos broke loss, hoping that their own sacred bitbeasts would win.

* * *

Fire, Ice, Water, Light and winds were aimed at their opponent's. Crimson was putting up a good fight but her energy was getting drained quickly. With one powerful blast of fire from Cyber Dranzer, Crimson fell from Dranzer's back. Her fire wings sprouted from her back but she had no energy left to beat them. Ice's own ice wings sprouted from his back as he jumped off Wolborg and went to catch Crimson. 

He placed Crimson on the ground.

"We can't win," Ice said.

"There is a way," Crimson panted as she stood up.

"No. you can't. let us perfect it first," Ice begged.

"I can't, I've got to. It's the only way to win. I'm sorry but you know the side effects. I won't remember being with you. All I'll remember is that Dranzer is with Kai and so I am," Crimson said. She kissed Ice on the lips before calling Dranzer over.

"What she doing?" Tala asked.

"You'll see," Ice said, sadly for he knew that he was going to lose Crimson and that she was going to go to Kai.

"What does she mean that she is with me?" Kai asked.

"Her memory will be that of Dranzer's thus she will belong to you," Ice said.

* * *

"You ready to do this," Crimson asked Dranzer as her fire wings sprouted from her back again. 

"Ready when you are?" Dranzer said. Both closed their eyes and concentrated. Black Dranzer, Wolborg, Dragoon, Draciel and Driger surrounded them, protecting them. A red aura surrounded Dranzer and Crimson. The light became opaque around the 2. Then the light died down, Crimson was the only one standing there. Dranzer was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The Bladebreakers looked closely at Crimson and found that her hands had long nails. Her feet were phoenix's feet. Her hair longer that what it was before. Her eyes became sharper just like a bird's. She had a long, flowing phoenix tail and her wings were feathered at the top half and the bottom half of the wings were fire. Crimson and Dranzer had merged into one. 

They watched as the new Crimson summoned a staff. She held it above her head and the bitbeasts on her side shot their element towards it. I one swift move, Crimson swung it towards the Cyber bitbeasts and sent the combined elements towards them. The beam hit the Cyber bitbeasts and destroyed them along with their human counterparts. The clouds disappeared and the sun started to shine.

Crimson flew down towards the group.

"What the hell. Where's Dranzer?" Kai asked in a rage.

"I am Dranzer. I always have been and always will be. Just like these are the human part of your bitbeasts," Crimson said as she pointed to the group. She closed her eyes and returned to normal. The rest watched as the phoenix features disappeared from her. She bowed to Kai.

"How may I serve you master?" she asked. Kai was stunned.

"Looks like you got a girl now," Tyson said as he nudged Kai in the side. Kai glared at him.

"Ok. First of all, Crimson…Dranzer, whatever your name is. Attack him," he said pointing to Tyson.

Crimson turned and sent a fireball towards Tyson. Tyson yelped and ran.

"It doesn't matter what you call me. I go by both names," Crimson said. Tyson came up behind Kai, trying to get him back. He jumped and wrapped his arms around Kai neck, trying to choke him. Crimson growled and sent another fireball towards Tyson. The fire past through Kai without harming him and hit Tyson.

"Ow. Bitch," Tyson said in pain.

"Don't you dare touch my master," Crimson growled as she went up and put her arms around Kai in a protective way.

Kai looked at Tyson and then at Crimson. He liked the way she hugged him. He looked back at Tyson and then back at Crimson.

"You can stay out of the bit chip from now on," he said.

"Really?" Crimson's eyes lit up.

"Really," Kai said. Crimson hugged Kai tighter. Kai surprisingly returned the hug.

Tyson groaned. He knew that he was going to be in a world of pain for the rest of his life as long as Kai was around.

* * *

The End.

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** sorry if the last couple of chappies seemed rushed and if there was any grammar mistakes, but I couldn't think of anything else to go in them. R&R. Luv Phoenix. 


End file.
